


we are together in this world not our own

by woa



Series: Not our world [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Primeval, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Survival, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woa/pseuds/woa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so... basically i love like all these fandoms and i just have this story running through my head<br/>the avengers (+loki), sherlock & john,winchesters(and cas), doctor who(9,10,11,rose rory amy river) and then connor temple from primeval (other characters maybe) are on this planet in another dimension and they're all stuck. TARDIS works but can't get off planet, same with cas, and loki, etc... and they're all surviving and helping each other.<br/>also REALLY important connor is like superhuman and has as many powers as i want him to have because i said so.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 4th wall

**Author's Note:**

> connor has powers (primeval)  
> everyone's stuck  
> loki is good  
> 3 doctor's at once - no paradox

**Rory**

This dust, he could never get used to this dust. Not after he found out that it wasn't in fact dust.

_thanks Loki, thanks._

Rory shook his head roughly trying to concentrate, he was out at the fourth wall and something had awoken him.  
Rory paused again, silencing his thoughts to hear if there was something nearby, a threat, a Creature, anything.  
After a moment of silence Rory heard it, a soft, rumbling, growl. Then a soft snort of breath, followed by light footfalls.  
Rory's eyes widened and his breathing quickened, this was exactly what they were worrying about; that the Creatures would come past the 5th wall to the 4th-just as they had with all the other walls.  
Rory knew that he couldn't waste any time, but his comm unit was on the other wall and he couldn't get there without drawing the creatures attention.  
He took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart.

_I'll just have to wait it out._

 

**Tenth Doctor, Steve, Sam, and John**

They were gathered in the middle of camp around the glow of the fire.  
Sam and Ten were on watch, while Steve and John couldn't sleep.  
All were playing cards. Thankfully it was a silent night, the only sounds were Steve's muffled curses as Sam won for the fifth time that night.

 

**Rory**

Rory had calmed down and was listening carefully. He hadn't heard the Creature for a couple of minutes.

_Hopefully It's gone_

 

Rory moved slowly dropping into a crouch then with practiced ease moved towards the comm unit adjacent to him.

He paused halfway thinking that he had heard something.

He waited.

 _Nothing_.

He moved and grabbed the comm and took a look around, now that he was in place.

There was no Creature, but there were tracks just 3 feet away.

Rory's hands shook as he pressed down on the comm.

  
"Sam! Ten! Sam! Come In! Someone!"

 

**Tenth Doctor, Steve, Sam, and John**

"HA! FULL HOUSE! I WIN"

Steve said quite loudly, finally beating Sam.

  
_''s---m--fitzfitzfitz--ten-sam-fitzfitzfitzfitz-someone!-''_

  
The comm unit next to a dozing John crackled.  
Sam lunged for it, moving with incredible speed.

He brought it up to his mouth and pressed the button

''Rory! Rory! Come In!-"

Ten was standing beside him, his eyes wide and his fingers clenched around his Sonic Screwdriver.  
Steve had stopped collecting his winnings, and John was hastily rubbing his eyes.

 

**Rory**

Rory was not panicking. Really he wasn't - he was better than that- he was the Centurion. 

This wasn't the first time the Creatures had been close.  
He knew what to do, but he needed to alert the others, they all had to be aware, so they could protect the 4th wall.  
The comm crackled

**_''_** _Rory! Rory! Come In!''_

Rory sighed in relief.

''Sam, there was a Creature at the 4th wall but It's gone now''

Rory didn't wait for a reply. Instead he started packing his kit up, he had to get back to camp.

 

**Tenth Doctor, Steve, Sam, and John.**

_A creature. At the 4th wall, it hadn't even been that long since the 5th wall fell._

Sam nodded to Ten.

"Wake the others"

Ten nodded back and made his way to his **TARDIS.**  
Steve helped John up and then, after slapping Sam on the back, Steve made his way to the Avenger's encampment.  
John, who now looked more awake, pursed his lips and headed off to the apartment he shared with Sherlock.

Sam sighed and headed towards the impala.


	2. assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now that the creatures are at the 4th wall, our bold heroes, gods, timelords, companions, detective, soldier, hunters, and angel with fight to keep this wall standing.
> 
> because they're running out of walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mature! content! warning!
> 
> also  
> connor will not make an appearance this chapter. perhaps the next. he is not "here" yet.  
> suck at action shots so bear with me.... please

**Tony and Loki**

Tony was dreaming a very interesting dream.

 _He was on his private beach in Malibu. Loki was with him, and they were lying together on the soft white sand. Loki's arms were around Tony, holding him tightly into his chest. Tony had his chin buried in the crook of Loki's neck, he could hear Loki's pulse beat in time with his own. Loki was playing with Tony's legs with his feet, stroking slowly up and down. Tony inhaled a quick breath his eyes opening wide. Loki had stopped his stroking his leg._  
_Loki threaded his hand through Tony's hair and pulled it harshly, moving Tony's mouth to his and kissing him deeply as Loki moved his other hand trailing down tony's stomach lower and lower until it was just nearly grasping tony's c **\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

  
Tony jumped up out of Loki's hold.

_he was awake! why was he awake?_

Loki sat up beside him, frowning at his lover.

  
"Guys! Come on! Get dressed!"

  
_Oh that was it - Steve._

  
Steve had woken him.  
Tony pouted at the closing door, then moved to look at Loki.  
Loki was glaring at the door, but he quickly turned towards Tony and raised one of his elegant eyebrows and smiled softly.

''Morning love, perhaps we should see what the good Captain wants?''Loki said with a soft chuckle.

Then he got out of bed with a quick kiss to Tony's head.

 

**Sherlock**

He stared at the depressing ceiling of his and John's crumbling apartment.  
Like many nights he couldn't sleep, not without John.

Not here in this world that wasn't his.

Not with the Creatures, that puzzled him, running through his head.

He couldn't figure this world out, he had already wrapped his head around the others and their worlds.

In fact he found them fascinating, though not as much as he found John.  
Sherlock lay there with his thoughts turning from the Creatures to John and back and forth.

Later, though Sherlock didn't know how much time had passed, the bedroom door opened and John's head poked in the room.  
Upon seeing John, Sherlock sat up, but kept his face blank.

  
''Oh Sherlock you're awake. That's good, there's been an incident. Rory's called. Creatures at the 4th wall.''

 

Sherlock simply nodded and moved to get up.

 

**Ninth and Eleventh Doctors**

Ten poked his head into the room and smiled briefly upon seeing two of his lovers.  
He stepped in softly, not really wanting to wake the sleeping pair, even though they were needed.  
He swept over to the bed not making a sound, with that smile on his face still.

Ten waited one more precious moment, savoring the rare sight before him.  
Then he leaned over and kissed Nine's head first then Eleven's.

"Darlings wake up!''

Ten then yelled as loudly as he was able, foregoing the quiet and gentle approach.

Nine and Eleven bolted up.

Nine bumping his head on Eleven-both cursing Ten under their breaths.

Ten, for his part, grinned cheekily before explaining

''Rory the Roman spotted a Creature at the 4th wall, hurry up, I've still got to get the girls''

 

**Dean and Castiel**

 

Sam made his way to the door of Dean and Cas's room.  
Slowly he opened the door and peeked around.

He saw that both men were asleep and covered by the blanket.

_Oh Thank G-- whoever- Thor, thank Thor-_

  
"Ahem" Sam cleared his throat.  
"Dean wake up man!''  
Nothing.  
''Cas! Up'n attem!''  
Castiel turned over mumbling.  
Sam grinned wickedly.  
''GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''

He yelled before quickly running out of the room before he saw more of his brother and friend then he wanted; and before they retaliated.

 

 

**ALL**

Rory had just gotten back to camp.  
Everyone was now awake, or at least not snoring.  
Tony was already in his armor and talking with Eleven, Clint, Sherlock, Natasha, Amy and River.  
On the other side of the fire Ten was sitting next to Nine, along with Thor, Bruce, Rose and Castiel- they were listening Steve.  
John, Phil, and Dean were talking to Rory getting all the information they could from him.  
They were not going to lose the 4th wall.  
Not yet.  
Not like the others.  
Not without a fight.


	3. here at the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> history of the walls and the place and the creatures

There had been 13 walls at the beginning.

When only Sam, Dean, and Castiel were present.

By the time Sherlock and John joined the trio the 13th wall had fallen to the Creatures.

Next the Eleventh Doctor with his Ponds helped defend the 12th wall, but the wall fell in few months as the Creatures massed together.

The Avengers came too late to help hold the 11th, but together they held the 10th for over a year.

The Ninth and Tenth Doctors had come with River song and Rose, keeping the Creatures back for time long enough, but never enough.

But the Creatures are strong and persistent.  
They had an uncanny advantage of not being able to be seen clearly.  
They were perceived as beings of the individual's nightmares.  
The Avengers, Loki, Coulson, the Doctors, the Ponds, the Winchesters, Castiel, Sherlock, and John.  
They all had nightmares.

They had gotten better at defending the walls in their 3 years of survival.  
But this this was the 4th wall.  
It had been decided after the 8th wall that teams would be formed, taking rotating turns of the tasks needed to defend each wall and to ward off creatures.

One team would go beyond the standing wall warning the others if the Creatures approached.  
One was their army, their soldiers, the defenders.  
The last were the second's relievers in battle and would care for the injured.

For the 4th wall Tony with 11, Clint, Sherlock, Natasha, Amy and River were the ones on the other side of the wall, the first defence.  
Steve was leading 10, 9, Thor, Bruce, Rose and Castiel. They were the soldiers.

John, Phil, Rory, and Dean were getting medic supplies, already seeing their friends bleeding and in pain.

The Creatures, there were times when they all questioned if the creatures were even real or figments of the individual.  
For the Creatures had a changing shape.  
They were like shadows, like sand, water, whispers.  
Appearing and disappearing like a rabbit might in a magic act.  
The Creatures shaped themselves as characters of nightmares and had characteristics of them as well.

Past torturers.  
Weeping angels.  
Lucifer.  
Moriarty.  
The red room.  
The Master.  
Stane.  
The Winter Soldier.  
Death of one of them.  
Cybermen.  
Loki's betrayal.  
Daleks.  
Death of all of them.  
Regeneration.  
The pit.  
The bifrost.  
Hulk.  
The Time War.  
Coulson's death.  
The wormhole.  
And just tricks of the mind...


	4. memories and anomolies

All thoughts that the Creatures were just imaginary threats never lasted long.  
For they all had gotten, at one point or another, injured.  
Then the coldness and harshness of the reality of their new lives came crashing into their minds.  
Thanks to any and all gods, goddesses, or supreme natural forces that there had been no deaths.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_'Maybe it had all been a fluke'_

Clint thought from his high perch.  
It had happened before, a single Creature would be drawn to the standing forewall.  
And then it would leave without inviting more demons to play.  
Clint was beginning to spin that fantasy around his head, a small smile breaking on his face, a small bit of hope forming within.

Then that bubble of hope burst when he heard the unmistakable sound of crashing sea waves  
(the sound that resounded around the creatures)  
He went to move- to warn the others- but before he could a small quiet whimper of a child made it's way to his ears.  
This voice was a voice that was from his memory.  
He couldn't move.

''Mommy? Mommy, please. I'm scared mommy. Mommy? Mommy!?''  
It had been a long time since Clint had heard that cry.  
But it was seared into his brain, that voice, that memory  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
His mind retold the scene.  
She was barely 3.  
Her face was round and rosy, even more red because of her plentiful tears.  
She was dressed like an angel, a ruined elegant white church dress, one that was expensive and a possible sign of detached and high powered parents.  
Her hair was a tangled and matted blond nest atop her head falling over her right ear.  
a little pink ribbon, dulled by dirt and grime was tied on the back of her head.  
Her small arms wrapped around her tiny chest as an attempt to hold herself together, perhaps. She had cuts along her arms and legs, her fingernails dyed with dried blood. She had bruises on her neck. She was missing both shoes and only her right foot had on a sock, torn and grimy as her face was.

''Mommy? Please, Please Mommy’  
For some reason Clint just had to look. He unwrapped himself from the position he hadn’t realized he hadn’t known he had taken.  
Peering over his shelter to look.  
There she was. Looking exactly as herself, but with the tone of a ghost.  
Faint wisps trailed behind her, the markings of a Creature.  
The actual sight of her was what brought Clint to move.  
He bolted, flying off the wall, away from the Creature.  
High on adrenaline he sprinted all the way almost crashing into Sherlock.  
‘Creature! not two clicks away!’

Clint rasped.

Sherlock nodded and mumbled

“Creatures travel as packs.”  
Sherlock turned to Natasha who was standing by Clint.  
“Tasha go warn the other teams, i’ll go and grab the rest of us”  
Sherlock hesitated “Clint go with her.”  
Natasha and Clint nodded.  
They parted ways.

 

Once all groups were joined at the 4th wall, they sat down to wait.  
They were going to wait at the safety of the wall for an hour.  
Sometimes it was a lone creature, and there was no attack.  
38 minutes  
Everyone had calmed down.  
They were playing poker.  
Usually they played for higher stakes- in all their games.  
Usually it was strip poker/chess/blackjack/rummy/etc.  
22 minutes left.

 

Tony won.  
Tony always won.  
There was no creature.  
It had been an hour and 47 minutes.  
The sun was coming up.  
No-  
Not the sun-  
It was relatively 3am.  
No not the sun---  
But there was light.  
And then they all saw it.  
Glowing shattered shards of light, hanging in the air  
It rippled and seemed to pull against itself.  
A man suddenly appeared out of it.


	5. new arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet Connor Temple

The man who had come through seemed to be collecting his thoughts.  
He nodded his head and turned to face them all.  
He had shaggy hair that passed below his ears but was above his chin, bangs in the front, swept to the side he had a small beard that appeared to have been cut by a knife or rusty scissors.  
He wore a battered pair of black skinny jeans, marred with holes, cuts, and blood.  
He had a long sleeved tee that fit his frame perfectly, the sleeves were pushed up and there Were many cuts on his forearms.  
His eyes shifted around the room.  
Flitting from them to exit points.  
He was looking for their weaknesses and strengths.  
After a while his eyes settled upon them and stayed.  
He broke the silence, his voice rough and full of strength.  
"Where? When? What?"  
Steve was the first to respond.  
"Excuse me, what?"  
The man nodded.  
"Where am I? When am I? What's the situation here, are we in danger?"  
Steve collected his thoughts of 'what the hell has this guy been through?"  
"We don't know much. We don't know where we are and we're all from different realities.  
Again we don't know but according to how long we've been here and when we arrived it's 2013  
We have been surviving here, and we're not alone, there are Creatures that are dangerous.  
Now who the hell are you?"  
The man nodded and swept his eyes over them again.  
"Connor Temple, dinosaur hunter"  
The man replied with a cheeky grin.


	6. battle for the 4th wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they fight now today for the 4th wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *not sure if matt smith really has eyesbrows  
> **reference to the doctor, shame on you if you don't know it**  
> ***less adorable then his kicked puppy look  
> *+Samurai sword

"Connor Temple, dinosaur hunter"  
They all gaped at him.  
It was Thor who broke the silence, his voice loud as always.  
"DINOSAUR HUNTER!? I THOUGHT THAT SUCH CREATURES WERE EXTINCT, KEEPER OF THE TEMPLE!?  
Connor's grin widened and his eyes gleamed.  
"'Course they are big guy, but that doesn' stop me"  
He winked at Thor.  
Thor had that adorable confused look on his face   
"THEN HOW---"  
10 interrupted him, answering before Connor.  
"Time travel"  
10 did not look very happy.  
He had his stern/disapproving/calculating face on.  
Connor looked amused.  
"Very correct , um...."  
"The Doctor"  
"The Doctor?? Mmmm, I've heard of you before, not much mind you but still."  
Everyone had relaxed a bit after connor had named himself.  
Upon Connor's recognition of him however, 11's eyebrows rose and disappeared into his mop of hair.  
"Good things?" 11 asked with cautious cheer.  
Connor smiled at him.  
Connor seemed to have relaxed now that they were speaking to him.  
Connor bounced on the balls of his feet as he answered.  
"I 'eard you were the protector of humankind."

 

Before anyone could comment again crashing waves echoed behind Connor.  
The waves were loud, meaning that many, many Creatures were on the way.  
All but Connor went into action.  
Bags were packed and weapons drawn.  
Tony suited up, his face plate clicking shut.  
Loki summoned his armor, while Thor called for Mjölnir.  
Dean, Sam, Amy, and Natasha grabbed rifles and shotguns to arm themselves.  
9,10,11 drew their sonic screwdrivers, which did affect the creatures, mercifully.  
Steve grabbed his shield, and River handed him a blaster pistol, giving Rose the other before taking out 2 for her own.  
Rory had a sword, as well as Castiel.

Clint checked his quiver and held his bow- ready to draw in a single moment.  
John and Sherlock went to a crate and took out a machine gun and assembled it.  
Bruce simply took off his shoes, socks, and shirt, folding them neatly and only kept the 'Hulk' pants on that Tony and 9 had created for him.  
Connor upon hearing the waves and witnessing the others spun around.

His eyes went wide.  
A mass of Creatures, larger than any they had faced before, all of their nightmares, were charging at them.  
Guns were aimed and shot over connor's head.  
Mjölnir was thrown missing his left arm by a hair.

"Connor Temple, I suggest that you get behind us since you do not have any weapons."  
Loki advised, his voice tight as he concentrated on his magic.  
connor took his eyes away from the _*oncoming storm*_  
He flashed Loki a cheeky grin that verged on predatory, his eyes flashing gold.  
He turn back to the Creatures, and reached for his back.  
His hands landed between his shoulder blades.  
His hand went through his skin.  
When he pulled back out his fingers were gripping two daito - katana*+.  
No one even had time to gape, the Creatures were upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next will be a fight scene  
> please leave comments and kudos if you see fit


	7. versus the creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fight scene  
> short one  
> sorry

Shots rang out in quick succession.  
Whirring screwdrivers, and blaster rays pointed and shot.  
Creatures were falling down left and right.  
But they were still outnumbered.  
Connor was fighting a T-rex dragon hybrid made of stone with Rory the Last Centurion.  
Connor's two blades cut through the scales leaving behind a glowing burn like embers.  
Rory's sword had been advanced by Loki's magic and cut and froze and smashed the scales all in one motion.  
The Hulk ran through knocking down Creatures all around, their bodies disappearing.  
The good Captain, with only his shield was still slaughtering the creatures.  
Dean was hacking away at a devil clown.  
Sam and Cas tagged teamed to take down a faux Leviathan.  
Clint was on Ironman's back and was shooting exploding arrows, while Tony blasted the Creatures in the suit.

 

With the stone hybrid dead and gone Connor was now going toe to toe with a Dalek.  
"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"  
Connor sliced, his twin blades glowing gold, his eyes alight.  
He hit home the dalek crumbled before him.

Natasha had her legs wrapped around a vampire's neck.  
Thor sends Mijonor to the creatures head, just before it could have bit down.  
It's head severed from it's body, both vanishing away.

Rose and Amy were back to back.  
They were an unbeatable force shooting creatures before they could advance.

Sherlock screamed in agony, as a wild dogwolf bit down on his arm.  
'BANG!'  
John rushed over hurrying to stop the bleeding.

 

The battle lasted for another 3 hours.  
Sherlock wasn't the last one hurt.  
far from it.  
Everyone fought together - united.  
Connor fought along, moving in sync with them, fitting in seamlessly.

 

When all the Creatures were dead and bodies vanished they stopped.  
Every last one of them sat down, their bodies tired and worn.  
So many of them were bleeding, the dirt was stained by their blood.  
Dean's shoulder was shoulder was twisting in a painful angle.  
Rose's nose was broken and her fingers raw and bloody.  
Amy had a long narrow cut down her leg.  
She tended to Rory, who was bleeding out his left eye.  
River was lying down, 10 bracing her neck, while 11 covered 9 with bandages.  
Cas was healing Dean, but he did not have the power to even help Sam.  
Sam took care of John and Sherlock, stitching open gashes.  
Bruce cared for Tony with the help of Loki.  
Bruce, Loki, and Thor were the only ones uninjured.  
And Steve was healing fast.  
Natasha treated Clint's burns with her own bandaged hands.

 

Connor sat a small amount away from them.  
Staring at them in concern, his brows scrunched up as he bit his lip.  
Thor noticed and walked over to him.  
"Temple, you are a mighty warrior indeed!"  
Thor bellowed as he slapped Connor on the back.  
Connor winced, causing Thor to regard him in concern.  
"Bruce."  
Thor called.  
Connor lifted his head and looked at Thor.  
Thor's eyes widened in concern, a sigh escaped his lips.  
Thor left when Bruce came over.  
Bruce tended to his bleeding forehead.  
To the bite mark on his wrist.  
The fire burns on his chest.

All of which were healing pretty quick.  
"Thor's right, you're pretty good in combat."  
Bruce noted.  
"Well, practice makes perfect, don't you know?"


	8. connor's story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is connor's back story, more details later, but general idea that's been in my head.

The fight was over, but they still stayed at the wall to make sure that nothing was coming back.  
After Bruce had tended to his wounds Connor had moved closer following Bruce.  
Everyone was quietly eating chili around the fire.  
"So. Connor. Dinosuar hunter? Where ya from originally?"  
Tony asked.  
"Born in london, 1988"  
Connor replied a faint smile on his lips.  
"Not human though"  
10 mentioned, nodding at Connor  
"Originally? I was, born and raised human, normal for 20 so years."  
Connor sighed, that was a long time ago.  
"Originally, how? Then what are you-" Tony began.  
"Tony! Don't be rude!" John hissed.  
"No-no- it's fine, I mean looks like we're gonna be stuck together, might as well get to know each other 'eh?"  
Connor cracked his neck.  
"So, earth- london. I was just a normal little geeky kid, studying Palaeontology and evolutionary zoology, when I um convinced me professor to check out this 'creature sighting', Cutter-me professor- thought I was nuts, and so did 'is assistant- Stephen Hart, but anyway we went into the Forest of Dean, Cutter only came because 'is wife Helen disappeared through a similar circumstance. And that's when my life got freaky."

Connor took a deep breath.

"We found the cause of the sightings, something we called an anomaly, a rip in time sorta."  
11 paled.  
"And that's where the creatures were from- and they weren't necessarily creatures, they were dinosaurs, from the past."  
"AH THAT IS HOW YOU BECAME A DINOSUAR HUNTER!" thor bellowed.  
Connor smirked and nodded.  
"Yeah that's how, um yeah. Anyways things were good- well not really 'good' but nice- for a couple of years. Um so we were a team, Cutter, Stephen, and I, but there was also Abby- she was- is - a zoologist, and she's got a thing for reptiles, she became our animal caretaker person- and Claudia Brown, a government official, who kinda started our anomaly research, then Danny, a copper who unofficially helped out and Becker then Matt and Jess, and um Claudia got erased from history- I only remember cause of what I am now - Stephen and Cutter died, Danny was lost in the past going after Helen, who was going to kill the first 'human', and well, yeah."

"What happened?" Clint asked gently.

"I got stuck on the wrong side of an anomaly- I had before, but with Abby, we spent a year in the cretaceous- but I was alone and injured, minutes later another anomaly appeared, and I hobbled through it. I landed meself in the future, and that's when things got sketchy. Society had gone wrong, after so many wars, the world was united under 1 rule, a bastard named Vaunn, a dictator who was bat shit crazy. I survived on the streets for a little over a year, before some of his soldiers started rounding up people, especially those living on the fringe of society, like me. I got nabbed, and woke up in a white room, my chest cut open and doctors digging in."

Connor stopped- his hands shaking.

"You don't have to continue, Connor" Steve said gently.  
Connor shook his head

"Um they operated on me total of 5 times. They were trying to create the perfect human weapon. Apparently Vaunn was dealing with some rebels, and they were winning. There were 26 of us."  
He took another deep breath.  
"They began to start training us- fighting, technology, weaponry, everything we needed to destroy and kill all rebellion. They made us into killers. And to make it worse, or to make it easier for them to deal with us- they took away my memories- all of our memories, and our emotions. We were nothing more than living puppets for them to manipulate."

Surprisingly it was Natasha who went to connor, and squeezed his hand, she could relate.  
Connor looked up at her then at their hands. then nodded.  
"It went on like that for 10 BLOODY YEARS! sorry-sorry-sorry" He looked back down at Natasha and his hands.  
"10 years, then Vaunn died-rebel attack. Everything fell apart after that, the doctors and trainers and all of our keepers were killed. It was a revolution, and we were what was standing in their way. So they plotted to get rid of us. And they succeeded, our barracks were bombed, a high tech emp bomb, reset our brains- or at least the machine part that kept our feelings and memories away. They had tortured the info of our surgeries out of the docs."

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry" 10 said as Connor took a breath.

"So we were human again, in the sense that we had emotions again, and we remembered how to act like humans to, but we were killers, and we had so much blood on our hands and it was their friend's or family's blood, so we left - or I did and I know some of the others did to. I traveled through the anomalies, back to the past and so so far into the future. And that's what I've been doing since, just traveling alone."

They were all silent.


End file.
